Thank Mavis For the Early Dismissal
by Karen Marie Camacho
Summary: What happens when they have an early dismissal because of a snow storm. They are alone in Laxus's room, will they continue to watch Netflix and cuddle ? or will they confess their love to each other? Rated M- One Shot Laxus and Lucy I dont own FT or the image.


**I dont own FT I only own the idea and cool little story. Hope you are all staying warm i this cold weather! thank you for reading**

Cold morning, the sky was as white as newly fallen snow. Lucy looked up at the sky as she was getting out of her house and took a big breath. "I hope they let us out early" she thought.

She made her way down the block her mind was still groggy, since she has gone to sleep late due to the large amount of homework that she had to do. Still she kept on walking not knowing that the light had changed to green and cars where about to run her over.

"Hey you idiot!" yelled a guy that almost hit her with his car. "Wait your turn to cross damn it" he yelled and took out his finger as he drove away.

"What the hell was his problem" Lucy thought out loud.

"His problem is that he almost ran you over because you where not paying attention baka" a voice said from behind.

Lucy turned around and smiled.

"Hey Laxus, good morning" Lucy said cheerfully trying to save herself from the lecture that he was going to give her about crossing the street

"Good morning, and are you awake enough to realize that you could have died?" Laxus said, his voice far from happy.

"Oh Sweet Mavis will you stop it with the lectures and walk with me" Lucy said as she started to cross the road. Making sure that the light was red and no care where coming after her.

Lucy and Laxus walked in silence to school. Laxus was Lucy's first guy best friend. And even though people always swore that they were going to end up together one day, or they would spread rumors about them two being married. Lucy would throw those comments and rumors away. She knew that Laxus always looked up to her, as a little sister and good friend. Both of them grew up together. They had been inseparable.

At times Lucy wondered, if Laxus paid attention to the rumors, she wondered if he thought about them, if those rumors would bother him. But she didn't wanted to ask and raise more questions.

"You are thinking too much again" she heard Laxus say.

Lucys face turned red. At times she also wondered if he could read her mind. He always knew when something was bothering her.

"No nothing is wrong…I think they are calling some snow today, I don't want to go to class if we are getting out early". Lucy said as she scrolled down the weather app on her phone.

Laxus smiled bright and Lucy knew that what she just said, made his day. He wanted to skip school. Laxus was never the one to enjoy sitting in a classroom for eight hours reading and writing things that they were never going to use in real life.

"What is it" Lucy asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Lets skip and go back to my place" Laxus said trying to not show much excitement.

"No" Lucy said and she kept on walking, let's go to school until they say it's okay to leave. Im sure we are leaving early anyways, plus we both got homework to hand in, so suck it up" Lucy said.

"Ugh" Laxus grunted and followed after the blonde petit. He hated when she acted so bossy. But he preferred it that way. He loved seen his friends being strong and dedicated. As much as he hated school, he knew that in order to get to where he wanted to get was with a right mind, and heart. But school, he hated it. He knew that Lucy was thinking about the rumors again. Him, being the quiet person that he has always being, he knew far too well that something was bothering her. Everyone at school knew that Lucy and him where best friends. Some respected it and moved on. Others liked to assume things, saying that Lucy was pregnant, or that they were married". None of it was knew to him. He liked Lucy, as a friend. But at times his heart would go insane when they would work out together and he took notice of her curves, her breast, her small and round ass. He wanted to pin her down and take her so many times, but Laxus knew that in doing so their friendship was going to be at risk, and he was scared if he lost her as a best friend. He didn't trusted no one in school or at home. Lucy kept him sane, she kept him alive. He always wondered if she ever thought of him that way.

His thoughts where disrupted when the voices of overly excited teenagers ran into his ears. He wanted to go home already.

Outside of the school was the Principal with a microphone. The students gathered around him, all shivering and trying to huddle together in order to keep warm.

Laxus looked down at Lucy and notice her shivering. He pulled her to him and tried to cover her with his oversize coat.

"Thanks" she said with the sweetest smile as she looked up at him.

Laxus wanted to kiss her badly, but the voice of the principal disrupted his thoughts. Thankfully.

"Students, School will be closed today, the district just cancelled classes. Please tell your friends, and family members. Make sure you all get home safe. We are expecting seven to 12 inches of snow. Things will get dangerous, so be careful, now go home everyone!" The principal said before disappearing into the crowd of teens.

"Told you, we walked for twenty minutes for nothing" Laxus said as she backed away and started to walk away from the school grounds.

"Hey wait" Lucy yelled as she ran after the tall blonde. She finally caught up with him and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Whoa don't hurt yourself there blondie" he said joking around. He looked back and seen her frusted face. "What is it Lucy" he asked

"Can I stay with you? My dad is out on a business trip and won't be back till five days from now. Last snow storm I was home alone and the lights went out". Lucy said trying to avoid his eyes.

"Sure it's not like that's the first time we sleep together" Laxus said out loud.

Lucys face turned red and she threw her back pack at his face.

Laxus almost feel over and he stared at Lucy for a second. But he stopped himself when she started to laugh at him. Oh how he loved her laugh.

"If you say stuff like that around people they will start to think those rumors are true" Lucy said after she gained her composure. "Please don't say things like that, people will misunderstand" she said in a more serious tone.

Laxus looked down and started to walk. "Come on let's get your stuff so we can head home, its going to start coming down soon" he said looking up at the sky.

They got to Lucys home and they both ran up the stairs to her room. Laxus laid on her king size bed while he checked the football scores on his phone. From the corner of his eyes he could see her running around back and forth picking up clothes and throwing them in her little back pack.

She was ready in less than four minutes.

They left Lucys home and started walking up the hill that led to Laxus huge mansion. At times Lucy wondered what his father did for a living in order to live in a big place like this. But she knew better than to ask. Laxus father was never home. It was always him alone and he staff.

They had finally arrived at Laxus home and no one was around. "I guess they got sent home too" Laxus wondered out loud. "Come on" he said and Lucy followed after him.

They walked a long flight of stairs and walked down a long hallway. Laxus's room was on the darker side of the house, of course. As they entered his room the proceeded to taking off his coat and shirt. He shivered when the chilly air hit his skin.

"Jesus will you cover up?" Lucy said trying to hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

Laxus walked up to her and stuck out his tongue at her.

Lucy did the same. "Im going to change so don't peak"

"Yea like I want to stare" Laxus joked but Lucy ignored him. She watched as he sat down on the far side of the room and turned on the TV and Play Station. The good thing about Laxus room was that it was huge, he really did have his own apartment there. His father had him made a kitchen and full size bathroom and living room there.

Lucy quickly changed into some hot pink sweat pants and a black tank top that hugged her figure well. She was glad that his room was always dark thanks to the curtains. It was six in the morning and she just wanted to either watch a movie and relax or go to sleep. She finished changing and walked to Laxus's oversize couch. Everything in the room seemed over size. "Maybe because the furniture was custom made to support the giant blonde". Lucy thought to herself. She could come to his place a million tones and every time she would be on awe.

"Let's watch a movie?' she suggested as she sat next to him.

"What would you like to watch?" he asked as she changed the video game to Netflix.

"I want to watch something funny" Lucy said as she picked up his black and red fleece blanket and covered her body with it.

"Hey don't take all of it im cold too!" Laxus said as he tried to take back the blanket but Lucy bit him in his arm.

Laxus yelped in pain and left Lucy alone. He knew better than to play around with her now when she was this close to him.

They both decided to watch "A Haunted House 2". They finished that movie and decided to watch a scary one.

"Its my turn now, your always pick wack movies" Laxus said and Lucy pinched his leg.

"What the hell blondie" he cursed and glared at her.

Lucy covered herself up with the blanket and hid from him. "Im not watching a scary movies, I always get nightmares". She said from underneath the blankets.

Laxus smiled and pulled the blanket off of her. "Lucy ill be right here" he said with a soft voice. Lucys heart skipped a beat when she seen his smile. It was a sincere smile. She knew that he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Okay" she said

"At it girl" Laxus said and he messed up her hair.

Lucy let it go, she just wanted to relax and sleep. Hopefully she could fall asleep before the movie would start to her gory and bloody, but her curiosity got the better of her and she would peak at the TV when things would get silent, and all the sudden a scary face would pop out on the screen and she would jump.

Lucys hands were around Laxus all the time. He didn't mind; he knew that she was scared.

"We can change it if you want" he said

Lucy looked up at him and shocked her head. "No that's fine" She said "You are really warm Laxus" she said as her cheek touched his shoulder.

He looked down on her and smiled. "I know" he said softly and touched her cheek. He didn't know what he was doing but the close position that they were in, her hands around his arm. Her soft breathing on his skin was doing something to him.

They both stared at each other for a little just looking into each other's eyes. "Lucy" he called her name softly making Lucy melt.

"Yes" she asked trying to make her voice sound normal.

"I don't think I'll be able to hold back anymore" he said in a huskie and deep voice. His hand was still touching her face.

Lucy smiled and bit his arm softly. "Then don't" she said.

Right when those words left her mouth. Laxus picked her up and brought her to sit on his lap. His mouth attacked hers in a deep and passionate kiss. Lucys hands where all over his hair and back. She was trying to process what was happening but his tongue and kisses where playing trying on her.

Laxus hands wondered all around her back and stomach. He didn't wanted to touch her on her breast, not now, he didn't wanted to seem like he was despereate. But his kisses were doing no justice for him at the moment.

Lucy bit down on his lower lip softly and she moaned a little when she grinned on his lap. She felt his arousal and couldn't help but to moan loudly. Her head shot back from the touch and Laxus used that as an opportunity to kiss her neck and chest. "Laxus" she moaned as he kept kissing and nibbling on her neck. She loved when she felt his breath on her neck. He smelled like Calvin Klein cologne and sweat. She loved it.

"I want you Lucy" he said as he took of her tank top revealing her pink nipples. He kissed both of them licked them as if they tasted like candy.

He picked her up and Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist. She giggled and kissed him softly. "My you are too tall I can see everything from up here" she joked.

Laxus couldn't help but laugh; this was the first time that they were so intimate. They did sleep in the same bed together but it was never like this, they never touched, or kissed. And right now he was getting high off of her. He placed her gently on his enormous bed and kissed her chest and stomach. He started to make his way down to her sweat pants and he looked up to his eyes were begging for permission. Lucy nodded and closed her eyes when she felt him take off her sweat pants and underwear. Her mind was full of questions, she wanted to ask him so many things, she wanted to know everything but all of that was thrown out the window when she felt something warm, wet and slick touch her area.

"Oh god" she moaned when she looked down to see Laxus eating her up. His eyes would close and they would open to look straight into her soul. His tongue worked wonders. She knew that he has his fair share of one night stands, but she knew that he seen her different. Lucy was about to explode. She felt him stop and she looked up to see him pulling his pants down.

"Oh god" she whispered when she seen his member. She started to worry now. He was big.

"Lucy" Laxus said as he got on top of her. He kissed her cheek and lips. "Are you okay?' he asked. He was concerned. He didn't want to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable.

"Im okay" she said and she grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him deeply.

Laxus kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes before capturing her lips again. "If you don't want to do it you don't have to Lucy" he said

"No I want you" Lucy said, it sounded more like a plead.

Laxus smiled and kissed her neck. He aligned his member on her entrance and little by little he started to go in her.

"Oh god" Lucy cried in pain. Her nails were digging into Laxus skin but to him that caused him more pleasure.

He started to move slowly, he knew that he wasn't her first, but he knew that it has been a few years since she was like this with someone. He also knew that he was big and that it wasn't easy for her.

He kept pounding into her fast. Her cries were driving him to the edge. He balanced himself with both of his arms so he could look at her better as he went into her. The image of her was beautiful. He loved how her mouth would fly open and she would moan out his name whenever he went deeper. He loved when her head would tilt back and he could kiss and bite her neck. He loved when her eyes would narrow and she would whisper dirty things to get him more excited.

Lucy was in an abyss. She couldn't believe that the man that was her best friend was now her lover, and he was making love to her like no one has ever done before. She couldn't get enough of him. The way he would curse under his breath when she would moan. His grip on her was getting stronger. Lucy could just hold on to him for dear life. "  
>"Lucy I cant hold back anymore" Laxus said his face was now in her neck, as he kept pounding into her.<p>

"Let it go baby" Lucy whispered as he did two finally thrust and she felt his warm liquid inside of her.

They held each other until their hearts calmed down. Laxus lay on his back and Lucy laid on his chest. Her hands caressing his well-designed abs.

"How long" Lucy asked.

"How long what?" Laxus raised his brown in confusion.

"How long have you wanted to do this?" Lucy asked bluntly. She turned her head her chin was on his chest, she could feel his heart raise again.

"I don't know, I know I would think about the rumors and at times I wish they would have been true. But I guess they came true now?' Laxus said with a smile.

Lucy couldn't help but to smile at him.

"I knew deep inside that I wanted you. But I was scared to lose you" Lucy said.

"You wont lose me Luce, you know that, we know everything about each other, our little dark and funny secrets. Im not letting you go" Laxus said and kissed her forehead.

Lucy giggled as she moved up to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you Laxus"

"I love you too Lucy"

**Hayyyyyaaaaaa well there ya have it. Depending on how this story goes i might add a second part to this, may a third, maybe other chapters?! we will see so review please!**

**Follow me on Instagram to see my photos that i did for the anime Zetman, im trying to get into body art and cosplay and i had to do Zetmans image! its so cool **

**Instagram: karenmariecamacho**


End file.
